


'Tis the Season

by hybryd0



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: A collection of holiday ficlets and drabbles





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> for shinywhimsy
> 
> prompt was for Jamie looking for Tyler during a party and finding him with the kids
> 
> set a year in the future

Jamie’s got a beer in hand, a warm belly, and a house full of his teammates and their significant others and kids. It’s probably his favorite team gathering of the year. They all get together at his place and have a huge pot luck typer dinner where everyone brings something to contribute and then afterwards they hand out presents for the secret santas. And then the kids get to open presents as all the guys vie to be the best uncle.

The only thing he’s missing is his boyfriend. He’s been wandering around talking to everyone while also looking for Tyler. It’s extremely unusual for him not to be the center of the party or at the very least playing host.

“Hey Klinger, have you seen Segs?” Jamie asks.

Klinger motions somewhere over his shoulder. “Last I saw he was playing games in the living room.”

“That was the first place I checked.”

“Did you check outside with the dogs?”

“That was the second place I checked,” Jamie replies.

Klinger shrugs. “This is Segs we’re talking about, he won’t be away from the party too long.”

Jamie hums thoughtfully and leaves Klinger to rejoin the games. He wanders down the hall towards the backdoor to check out there again.

He’s not really sure what makes him detour downstairs into the “mancave” as some of the boys jokingly call it. All of the kids (actual kids not the rookies) are there watching whatever the newest hit animated movie is. He decides since he’s there to just go ahead and check on them, even though Hammer’s girls are old enough to keep an eye on the younger ones and get an adult if something is wrong. It doesn’t hurt to be cautious.

Jamie approaches quietly so he doesn’t startle anyone. He pretty much plans to just peak into “the pit”, as the kids like to call it, and then continue on his quest to find Tyler.

The tv is providing the only source of light which is why Jamie doesn’t notice anything at first. He watches the movie for a second, vaguely curious, and then turns to head out when he just happens to look at the double-wide recliner and freezes.

There is the very man he’s been looking for in the last place he would think to check during a party. Tyler is kicked back in the recliner and completely sacked out. As if that’s not enough Kari’s and Marc’s toddlers are both curled up with him just as sound asleep.

For just a moment Jamie’s heart feels about three times too big for his chest, filled with so much love and affection that he almost doesn’t know what to do with it all. It’s always like this with Tyler. Just when he thinks his feelings can’t possibly get any deeper, he goes and does something like this and proves him wrong.

There’s no possible way he’s going to wake any of them up. Instead he finds one of the throw blankets they keep around and carefully covers them up. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Tyler’s forehead. Tyler shifts a little and mumbles something, but he doesn’t wake up.

Jamie takes a moment to snap a couple of pictures, though with the low-light in the room and the flash off they are hard to see.

Satisfied, he heads back upstairs to rejoin the party. One of them still has to play host after all.


End file.
